The present invention relates to a device for reproducing an optical disc selected from a plurality of discs stored in a disc storage, and more particularly to a disc reproducing device mounted on a motor vehicle.
There is known a disc changer for reproducing an optical disc selected from a plurality of discs stored in a disc storage.
In recent years, a disc changer has been proposed which disc changer reproduces a disc at its arranged position.
The disc changer is moved along the disc storage in the disc arranging direction. When the selected disc is reproduced, disc mounting trays adjacent the selected disc are moved in the disc arranging direction so that spaces are formed on both sides of the selected disc. A disc reproducing portion is moved from a retracted position to a reproducing position, so that the disc reproducing portion is inserted into the spaces to reproduce the disc. Thus, the size of the disc changer is reduced in the direction perpendicular to the disc arranging direction. Hence, the disc changer is suitable to be mounted on the motor vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open 3-176852 discloses a mechanism for moving the disc reproducing portion between the retracted position and the reproducing position. The mechanism has a movable chassis on which a turntable, pickup and a pickup moving device for moving the pickup in the radial direction of the disc are mounted. The movable chassis is rotated about a shaft between the retracted position and the reproducing position.
The movable chassis is supported only by the shaft during the reproduction of the disc. Consequently, the movable chassis is liable to be vibrated by external vibration. If the chassis is vibrated, the disc is not properly reproduced. In particular, this problem is serious in the disc changer mounted on the motor vehicle.